Bite Me
by The-Dark-Light-Queen
Summary: Clarke, a recent university graduate, is in the middle of an outbreak. She has been seperated from her family and has only her basic survival skills to keep her alive. The question is will that be enough? Or will she have to allow a frustrating Aussie in to keep them both alive?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! Sorry had to completely re-do this story as it was a total screw up that went very round in the first publish! Anyway, hopefully this will be a good story!**

* * *

 **1.**

I am alone.

The world has come to an end and I am completely alone.

At first there had been many of us.

My Mom Abbie, a sweet woman who was so happy to have me home after graduating from university. My dad Jake, a strange man who to this day still collected stamps. There had also been my brother Bellamy, an annoying brat constantly taking my things. Then there was his girlfriend Chloe and her parents Mr and Mrs Tsang too. The seven of us were together. Surviving together. Barely. But after four weeks what had started as seven had now dwindled to just one.

Me.

Clarke Elizabeth Griffin. 21. Music graduate from Berkeley. Not that that exactly means anything now. Especially since my guitar had been smashed long ago against a Risers head. Ironically it had lasted two weeks since the Rise before it had to be used as a weapon. I would call that an impressive accomplishment. At least I haven't lost my iPod. I dread the day that I have to result to using that against a Riser.

The Risers? I hear you ask. Well let me tell you.

They are the name of what has become my whole damn existence. Zombies. Literal live, well not really alive, Zombies who eat flesh and grunt and groan as they walk as if they have serious indigestion or something. It's disgusting. These Risers have ruined my life. I had recently returned home from graduating with honours and was working at a small radio station to start my career. Mom had been so proud and so happy to see me home. There had been a huge party with lots of alcohol. Next morning it is all over the news.

Creatures attacking people in the streets and eating them. Cannibals we had all thought. That was until we saw the people who had been killed on the streets. Their bloody limbs shuffling their limp bodies towards hordes of people to strip them of flesh. The Risers bite is deadly. Their scratch just as bad. We don't know how this came to be and frankly these days who has the time to ponder? We are just trying to survive in a world were survivors are pointless.

Don't get me wrong I am all for surviving. Surviving is good, great even. But you start to see less of the point when all you have to protect yourself is a kitchen knife, an iPod and a skateboard. If only I had reacted quicker. Poor Mr. Tsang. None of us had expected the Risers to find our safe house. It was all so sudden. We had just sat down to eat what had been abandoned in the house when one burst in through the back door right near Mr. Tsang.

The creature went right for his neck, ripping his jugular and flinging it away. In a rushed panic we ran. But I was frozen. His blood covered my shirt and my face. It was only when the Riser looked up at me did I turn and run for my life.

I had no idea where my family were.

I couldn't see where they had turned.

Then Risers spotted me from afar and began shuffling before me.

Holding the kitchen knife I had stolen from the home I turned and ran, grabbing a skateboard that had been left abandoned on the side of the road, who knows when that would come in handy? I don't know how long I ran for. It could have been hours, or maybe even minutes, but I ran until my legs protested that I find shelter.

That was a week ago.

It has nearly been just over a month since the world came to an end and I am beginning to lose all hope. My kitchen knife has been rendered useless. Barely sharp enough to cut bread let alone through the skull of a Riser.

Not that I've actually killed a Riser.

The knife has been used to break into places mainly. Obviously not its intended use, hence the uselessness. I've managed to avoid Riser's at all costs. Whenever I see them coming I run or get to a high place. Thank God for my free-spirit years of climbing trees! As well as the rotten flesh of the Risers, means they can't climb a damn thing.

For the past few days I've been sleeping on a rooftop. I stole the blankets and pillows from inside and sneak back in, carefully, once a day to grab some food. So far I've been living off nearing mouldy bread, apples and the occasional dinosaur nuggets. I did see some ice cream in the freezer but I'm leaving that for a special occasion.

I can see Risers ahead.

They can see me.

The stare down begins.

I often engage in this from a distance staring match with these creatures. I remember the last time I climbed up high into a tree with a Riser just below me.

He was looking at me. His rotting flesh and sunken eyes directed at me. It was like he was studying me, wondering what I was and what I was doing. He then looked down at the tree and placed his crippled fingers against the bark, scratching it with his claws before looking back up at me. It was as if he were trying to determine if he could climb up after me.

It was a terrifying moment.

Fifteen minutes passed of him looking at the tree and back to me before he shuffled away. It was another twenty minutes later did I feel safe to come down and find a new resting place.

I think that is what is frightening about the Risers.

They seem to understand everything around them. As if they are capable of thought and of decisions. They are different to the kinds of things you see in the movies. Those are dumb, ruthless killers whereas these things are in a way intellectual.

It was my dad who noticed it first, not that I took much notice at the time.

As a psychologist my dad liked to analyse everyone around him. Especially my Mom, but only to make my brother and I laugh. He'd make things up about her psychology and compare it to how she would wash the dishes.

"Oh, you see the way she washes that dish from right to left?" He would start, trying not to laugh "It shows that as a child she always wanted a dog but her parents would not allow it. So as retaliation she defied the left to right convention her mother taught her."

Bellamy and I would be pissing ourselves with laughter while Mom would charge at dad with a dish cloth and whip him with it. He'd laugh wildly before hugging her tightly. They were always gross like that. I loved it.

But it was the start of the second week of the rise did my dad notice their behaviour.

We'd hidden in an abandoned home and barricaded the doors. The Risers hadn't see where we had gone but we all sat in absolute silence and fear trying not to let them know. Chloe and Bellamy sat curled into one another, the ring on her finger being covered by his own hand to stop the light reflecting off of it.

Dad was peeking out of the blinds to see where they were.

He stepped back from the window and slightly stumbled to the floor.

"Mr Griffin?" Mr Tsang whispered "Are you well?"

It took him a while to reply, his eyes were staring off into space. I was worried for him and crawled to his side to shake his shoulder. "Daddy? What's wrong? Are they here?" I hoped to whatever God there could be that they weren't.

"No my darling, they have gone passed. It- they, it's strange." He stammered, taking my hand into his. "They congregate in groups. The four that followed us, joined another group of four. They joined together. It's almost as if…they have a societal formation. But that can't be possible."

We all brushed the comment off, the reality of his words too much for us all.

But seeing that Riser looking between the tree and me just brought his words back to the forefront of my mind and made me miss my family more than ever.

I miss more than ever my Mom's singing.

She wasn't the best, never was, which always made me wonder where my musical abilities came from, especially since my dad was even worse, but it always reminded me of home. She'd often sing old songs she knew or make them up as she went along.

I remember it was the day after I had come home from uni that I had her singing. It was an old Celine Dion song and she danced around slightly as she sang until she saw me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her until we were both singing and dancing around the living room. Dad and Bellamy joined in later.

Bell was filming it for snapchat and Dad and Mom danced around together. Chloe joined us later and then many of our family friends for my post-graduation celebration. But the singing with my family, that was the happiest I had ever been.

Then two days later we were running for our lives.

Now I sit here, alone, on this roof top eating slices of bread with water as if I were in prison, day dreaming about being home with my family.

Unconsciously I start to hum one of my mother's favourite songs. Soon those hums become light singing and eventually a smile starts to form, I could almost feel a lightness that I hadn't felt for a long while.

"You made me feel so shiny and neeeww!" I beat the air as if it were drums "Like a virgin, oo touched for the very first timeee. Like a virgin, woo, with your heartbeat next to minee." I laugh softly, the image of the family and me singing into the cleaning equipment as we bop along to this song.

Sighing I take a final bite of my 'dinner' before putting one of my iPod head phones in and start to play my music. Laying down I check my rope to make sure I am secured and won't slide off the roof. Not having that nearly happen again. Thank God for the Girl Scouts and Cheerleading team.

I look up at the stars that have become more visible as each day passes. They are not as bright tonight, however, the few stars that are visible are dotted far and wide. I could probably count only about 3 whereas the night previous I lost count.

It is then that I feel a drop of water against my cheek.

Shit.

I yank out my headphones and shove the iPod into my jeans pocket. Grabbing my backpack I fling it onto my back, attaching the skateboard to the back of it, before rushing to untie and collect my rope before climbing, carefully but quickly, off the roof to slip inside the top floor of the house. I make it just in time as the heavens open and an onslaught of rain hits the windows and the roof above.

Perfect.

Just perfect.

I bring my knife and the torch in my bag out and go in search of a safe place to rest. As well as grab items to barricade the room I rest in. I find a small bedroom with enough room on the bed for me to rest. It looks like a young boy's room.

I use the chest of drawers to barricade the door, shoving it right underneath the handle. Next is the toy box that I place on top of it for extra height and protection.

Feeling moderately protected I slip my backpack onto the floor and crawl onto the bed. A blissful sigh escapes my lips, it has been far too long since I have slept in a bed, let alone lie on one. I don't put my music on this time, feeling the need to be fully alert to the sound around me and lay my head on the pillow for rest.

Putting one headphone on and switching on an alarm for an early rise I start to settle down, listening intently to the rain that pours outside. It is as I start to drift off do I start to wonder where my family are and if they have been able to escape this weather. Or if they were even alive still.

I'm sure they are.

We Griffins are very resilient people. Bell, he once ate a whole pack of chocolate digestives in under fifteen minutes just to prove a point. He vomited a lot after but he still did it. Resilient. Stupid, but resilient.

Yes, they will be fine.

I, on the other hand, am very likely to die. I'm not exactly the most strategic person in the world. I may be able to climb, be flexible and know a few basic survival techniques from Bear Grylls (which thank God I haven't had to resort to eating bugs…yet). But I've only been lucky so far. And soon enough my luck is going to run out.

Shaking my head I try to lose the pessimistic thoughts running through my head and try to relax my body for rest. Seven hours I've given myself, enough time to energise me and get me moving on the road for safety.

With my trusty skateboard I can move pretty quickly which helps for covering ground and finding safe places to duck into. An abandoned house here, a family tree house there, or just a normal tall tree to climb. The number of trees always makes me glad that I live in Maine lots of vegetation and big ass trees. Lucky me (!)

At least if worse comes to worse there is a big body of water nearby that I could escape into for a short while. Hopefully the Risers aren't like those in Pirates of the Caribbean because that would suck big time. Especially in terms of my life expectancy.

Here's to me praying that they can't.

Maybe then I could steal a boat and use it to live on the lake.

Call myself Captain Griffin and pillage nearby houses for supplies. I could totally do that. Though I'll have to figure out how to hot wire a boat, I don't know if they are the same as cars. Hey, you learn these things late at night when you are bored at uni OK? I've never actually done it. Which admittedly probably won't work in my favour.

I laugh lightly to myself as I start to drift off to images of stupid pirates and Madonna being captain of a Riser armada. There were fantastic sword fights and great battles like something out of a Narnia book. Narnia would be a great place to go, Aslan would totally destroy all the Risers and I'd find my family and be crowned Queen of Narnia.

My dreams were filled with laughter.

I'm sure at one point I was even at Disneyland. I think Princess Aurora was trying to flirt with me, always thought she had a thing for the ladies. Shame, Philip was fine.

Then there was someone banging.

Banging.

Banging.

Cracking.

I was no longer dreaming.

I woke with a start, my eyes adjusting to the dim room around me. There was some light illuminating the room so much so that I could just make out everything.

The toy chest had been knocked on the floor.

Wood chips littered the place. Echoes of groans and grunts sounded outside the room, one broken line of wood stood out within the door, presenting the rotting face of a Riser. She growled harshly as she smashed harder at the door.

I had to move fast. I grabbed my backpack and the knife and headed towards the window, I opened it and was thankful to see that it wasn't raining any longer, but everywhere was soaked. I was also about a story up above the ground. I'd have to use the windowsill to dangle and drop to be able to escape.

No Risers in sight. Thank God.

Wood splinters bounce by my feet.

She's nearly in.

There's no time to question whether this is a good idea or not. I don't have that much choice. It's either die here or die there. And there seems more hopeful.

Securing my backpack and chucking my knife just to the side of my assigned landing I climbed out the window. Holding tightly on the edge of the sill I took a heavy breath and dropped, aiming to allow the impact to my flat feet and turning so my body weight balances out. You learn a lot from the internet and cheerleading.

However I did not stick my landing.

Hannah would not be proud.

I caught my ankle awkwardly and twisted it and proceeded to flip onto my back and smash my skateboard. God, I loved that skateboard.

Groaning softly I rolled to my front to stand up.

But I was not the only one groaning.

Standing up, as quickly as I could with my ankle, I came face to face with a group of Risers just up ahead of me, not too far away. I knew I wouldn't be able to escape. I was completely and most royally screwed.

Shuffling backwards I searched for my knife. It was near the house so with an eye on the Risers I moved in that direction.

Grasping my pathetic weapon I searched for all possible exits.

For frick sake why didn't I just climb on to the damn roof again? Why the hell did I think it was a smart idea to jump OUT of the God damn window? Clearly it wasn't and now I am going to die like the idiotic figure I was.

Some university graduate, can't even survive a zombie apocalypse. I survived two weeks on £40, super noodles, custard, cereal and tea but I can't even come up with a plan that won't get me killed. Just brilliant.

If I wasn't still trying to find an escape route I'd just bash my head repeatedly against the house wall just over my stupidity.

Instead just to get out my frustration I just threw the broken pieces of my skateboard at the miserable dead pricks who were on their way to turn me into one of them. Maybe even just eat me. Not too sure which one I'd prefer.

Probably death death, that'd be better, then there isn't a chance that I hurt my family. Yeah I'll go with that.

Their growls were louder.

Wait, that doesn't sound like a growl.

I turn to the right where the sound was coming from. At the top of the street coming in at an alarming speed is an object all in black.

Is…is that a motorbike?

As the vehicle came crashing into two of the seven Risers it was confirmed. It was a beautiful motorcycle. And atop it was a person clad in tight jeans, leather jacket and motorcycle helmet and a softball bat strapped to their back.

Two of the five Risers turned towards the driver whereas the other three continued towards me. Looks like my knight in leather armour is just as screwed as me.

 _Thwack._

A Riser goes down.

 _Thwack._

Down goes the other.

Blood stains the helmet and I hear a frustrated sigh as the driver pulls off their helmet. Messy brown tresses flow out from the encased helmet and fall against their shoulders. The driver shakes their head and smirks slightly.

"Well that was boring." She says, a twang to her voice. What is that accent? New Zealand maybe? No, Australian. Most likely Australian.

It's a girl. A leather clad woman. With a softball bat and swagger. And….is that a shotgun? Well that was unexpected.

"Duck and cover cutie!"

What?

A bang goes off and blood covers my face.

Oh.

Ew.

Another smack echoes as the second Riser goes down. Only one now remains. The brunette scampers over to me without a care in the world, as if she hasn't just killed six Risers without a blink of an eye.

"Come with me if you want to live." She says, smirking as if this were all a game.

"What?"

* * *

 **Review, follow, and message me on tumblr if you have any questions: its1698-maybeineedyou**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter update ladies and gents! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **2.**

"Come with me if you want to live."

"What?"

The brunette rolls her eyes "Seriously? Terminator?" I blink at her "OK that is just depressing. Come on Riser bait, MOVE IT." She grabs my arm and pushes me behind her before taking a swing at the last head. "Buttercup you better start running or I am going to leave your gorgeous ass here. If you aren't as blind as you are idiotic you'll notice the new pack coming towards us. So either get to my baby or kiss me goodbye for I'm going down swinging."

"What?"

"Just get on the bike."

"Why?"

The thudding steps and deathly groans of more Risers reaches my ears. I look up and see another four heading our way. The brunette before me just sighs as she fires another bullet as if this was all just a nuisance than a life or death situation.

"Do you really want to argue over whether or not you want me to save your life? Cause as beautiful as you are I will not object to leaving your stupid ass here if you do not get to my bike in the next five seconds." She snarks, taking a few practice swings in jest.

I go to argue again, because apparently I have a death wish, but she leaves no room for argument. She grabs me by the collar of my shirt and pulls me towards the bike, only slowing slightly when she hears my painful whimper as I hobble on my bad ankle. "Sit down, shut up, put on the helmet and be prepared for the ride of your life sweet cheeks." She smiles, turning back to the Risers, bat at the ready.

Thankfully I decide to shut my bloody mouth and not say another word as I watch this bizarre creature sing and dance while she bashes in the heads of the undead as if it were a sport.

I mean seriously, why is she singing? And, oh my God, is that….Heads Will Roll by the Yeah Yeah Yeah's?

"Off with your head!" She yelled, smacking the bat over a Risers head and knocking it clear off. "Woo, yeah dance 'til you're dead!" A cackle escaped her lips as she took another swing "Boom, boom HEADS WILL ROLL!"

Yeah, she's singing it.

I roll my eyes and sigh at my utter misfortune. Of course I just had to be saved by a lunatic, just had to be. Though she's a lunatic with a good swing so I can't complain too much I guess.

"C'mon dahrling," She yells, her accent rolling the r's in that dreadful term of endearment. "I told you to put that helmet on that pretty head of yours while I deal with these blokes, don't make me stop just to come do it myself cupcake."

I take it back, I'd rather go back to the Risers than deal with this pompous woman.

A loud groan reached my ears.

Never mind, I'll stick with the obnoxious woman. With that decision I slide the helmet onto my head, nearly falling off the damn motorcycle in my haste. I hope that the brunette nuisance didn't see but from the laugh that escapes her lips as she smashes the final Riser's head in I know she did. Unless she really gets a laugh out of smashing up dead bodies. Which could definitely be true.

"Alright sweet cheeks," Leather-Clad smirks, slipping her leg over the machine and starting the engine "Hold on tight, where ever you like, and let's get that fine arse of yours to a safe place."

I huff angrily and grab her shoulders, hard. "Will you please stop calling me that? I'm not a little thing for you to play with so you better stop it or I swear I'll-"

"Chill lady, just trying lighten the mood over our very likely deaths, live a little before you die. Only way to get a little excitement these days seeing as the TV signal is out of commission and sadly Netflix is out of the question, just the chill is in at the moment."

She revved her beast and drove forward, I yelped at the sudden movement and quickly grabbed tightly onto her waist, pinching her hard as she laughed as some form of retribution.

"I know what the chill bit means and that will _not_ be happening." I snap over the loud engine. The damn woman just laughs as if my annoyance was amusing. The freaking cheek of it is enough to make my blood boil. "Where the hell are you taking me anyway?"

"A little safe haven I call 'Oz', taking it back to the roots and all that. Probably not to your liking Princess, bit too down in the dirt for you I'm sure."

I just growl angrily and say nothing, deciding it's better to keep my mouth shut so as to dissuade the petulant child. Instead I sneakily tighten my grip and lean further forward to rest my eyes. With the lack of rest and the unknown length of time on this godforsaken motorcycle journey I find myself overcome with exhaustion.

The growl of the bike and the vibrations of the machine against my body make for a rather relaxing journey and I was able to rest for the duration of the journey. Until of course Leather-Clad decided to start singing.

"We like to sleep all day and party all night, this is how we like to live our life. I got a feeling that everything will be all right so come on, come on!" She sang, bopping her head along to her words. "Come on Sleeping Beauty, can't deny I have a sexy arse voice can you?"

"Shut up." I mutter.

"Oh, come on Princess it's just a little bit of fun." The woman laughed, nudging me slightly with her elbow. "Live a little."

Apparently I wasn't going to get that nap I wanted since Miss Chatty-McChatterson couldn't keep her mouth shut for just one minute so I decided to fight back. "You know I have a name right? It isn't Princess, or sweet cheeks or even gorgeous, it's Clarke."

She laughed as she curled the bike around the bend. "Clarke, hmm? Great name to go with a gorgeous-"

"If that sentence ends how I think it is going to I swear I will beat the crap out of you with your own softball bat."

"Woah, hold some of that fire for when we crash into some more Risers. Gotta say though, love a girl who has-" I cut Leather-Clad off again with a smack to the back of her head.

"I swear to God." I snap, digging my fingers hard into this frustrating woman's sides. "If I had known that you were going to be a pain in my ass after rescuing me I would have thrown myself to the damn Risers and be done with it."

A faux gasp escapes her lips, a hand coming to rest over her heart. "I'm insulted! To think even during the middle of a Zombie Apocalypse someone can still give an almost identical 'not even if you were the last person on Earth' insult. I am both impressed and hurt because here I thought you were enjoying holding me as I drove."

"You are impossible!"

"Thank you."

"It's not a compliment."

"I know, I'm just enjoying riling you up." The brunette turned to look over her shoulder and winked at me.

"You're….annoying." I mutter, looking to the road and wishing the bike helmet I had on was one of the large professional ones. If it was maybe I could drown out this nuisance's voice and have the nap I need. Of course I'm not that lucky. The damn thing doesn't even have the windowy looking part that I can snap down for finality.

"I prefer Lexa, but annoying seems like an interesting nickname so go with whatever you want….Clarke." She smiled lightly as she turned another corner. "Dahrling, we're here."

Huffing I go to smack her again before I register what she had said. I look around her to catch a look of where she had taken me. What I saw I can say for certain I definitely was not expecting.

Ahead was a rudimentary blocking system that seemed to still be in development. A few dead Riser bodies were trapped in block, it was rather disgusting but seemed to be working well. Behind this wall, that I'd guess to be about five foot, I could just about see the tops of houses and the shimmering amber colour of fires that must have been lit by whoever resided behind the walls.

"How do we get-" I started before the Lexa woman stopped about a metre of so before the wall. I held a little tighter so as not to fall off the side, pinching a little when she snickered, and waiting with baited breath for what was to happen.

She revved three times, a gap between each rev with the last being longer than the rest. Nothing appeared to happen until a clanging of metal could be heard and then a scraping began as an entrance was made.

I tried to hide my gasp of astonishment but I wasn't successful as Leather-Clad felt the need to laugh loudly at it as she started driving forward through the gap. "Cool, huh? It's why I call it Oz, like stepping into a different world. You'll understand more when I give you the tour."

Yeah, right, like I'm going to spend more time with this horny woman. The moment this bike stops I'm off to find someone who could help in finding my family.

Of course I was so wrapped up in my decision making of where to go and ask that I didn't realise the bike had stopped and was being leant to the side, not until I fell off that is. It was then I learnt that my ankle was worse than I first thought.

"Fuucccckkkkkkkkk!" I cried, sitting up and grabbing my injured ankle. "Mother of Jesus Christ. Ow, ow, ow, ow, oowwwww!"

While clutching my ankle I don't really notice the commotion going on around me. People seem to be coming towards us, a few calling for Leather-Clad but from the constant calls she probably wasn't listening. Typical. Next thing I knew the helmet on my head was being removed and I came face to face with warm green eyes.

"Hey are you alright-" They started

"I swear to God if you use another tacky term instead of my name I will-"

Lexa laughed "Yes I know, I know, you'll beat me up with my own softball bat. I was actually going to say your name Miss Grouchy and ask how your ankle was. I knew it was damaged but clearly it is worse than you were letting on." She turned away from me for a moment and called out for a first aid kit before turning back "Let's get that patched up then we'll take you to the resting site. You look like you could use a nap."

"I would have had one if you had let me." I huff, crossing my arms like a petulant child.

Rolling her eyes playfully Lexa sits down next to my foot and lifts it onto her lap, I go to question what she is doing before another voice interrupts me.

"Oh for God's sake Lexa, can you not just go on a normal patrol without bringing someone back?" A snarky female voice says. I turn and watch as a dark haired girl limps towards us. Her dark eyes are fiery and fierce as if she had just come back from war. Which from the brace on her leg and the scar across her cheek I assume it is very possible that that is true.

"Seriously Lex, do you enjoy showing off?"

Lexa chuckles "Raven, calm yourself, you know I have to help a damsel in distress. This very lovely lady was practically begging me to help her! I'm a hero, isn't that right Princess Clarke?"

"Nope." I state in a monotone while looking at this Raven woman. "She kidnapped me. I'm here against my will. Save me."

"Wait, girlie, c'mon I saved you from Risers!" Lexa exclaimed.

I continue to look at Raven "She screamed like a little bitch when they came at her, I had to use her own softball bat to save her. Pathetic really." I finally turn to Lexa, amusement written all over my face at the disbelief on the brunette's face. "Isn't that right, _sweet cheeks_?"

Lexa just stuttered and turned bright red while Raven burst into hysterical laughter before collapsing to the floor right next to me. "I love this girl, can I keep her?" She threw a casual arm over my shoulder "I'm Raven as you heard, medical and mechanical engineer of this fine establishment. I would like to congratulate you on being able to shut Lexa up, I've been trying to do that since the apocalypse."

A snort escapes my lips over this Raven girls words as I look over at the very annoyed Lexa. I smirk at her as if to say, _game over_. Then a sense of dread washes over me when she smiles softly back and winks. It was almost as if she was trying to say, _round two_.

"Anyway, before this one over here thinks of a new comeback, let's get that ankle of yours checked out. Lexa, hold her still so I can examine it." Raven said, moving to Lexa's place with the first aid kit in tow. Lexa came and sat next to me, a twitch of a smile at the edge of her lips when I rolled my eyes at her.

"This is going to hurt so…Lexa cover her mouth."

"Wait, wh-" My voice was cut off by a rough hand, then an arm wrapped around my shoulder blades holding me in place. I muttered and growled against the hand attempting to do anything to get it removed. Even resorting to licking the rudimentary defence. That was a very bad idea.

A sultry chuckle escaped Lexa's lips, "You know if you wanted to use your tongue there are better-OW!" She swapped the hand on my mouth for the opposite one, pulling it across my lips and having me lean backwards on the arm behind my back. "Raven she bit me!"

"Serves you right you perv." Raven muttered as she pulled out her supplies. "Now, Clarke was it?" I nod "Clarke, I'm about to start my examination and the initiate the appropriate treatment, OK? Try not to bite Lexa again please. I don't want to have to deal with two whiner babies."

I huff but nod with a promise of no more biting, still glaring slightly at the leather-clad woman beside me.

The glare doesn't last long when the examination starts. I let out a muffled scream from behind Lexa's hand and dig my head into the woman's shoulder, punching her lightly so she doesn't make a joke. I groan, cry and scream silently throughout the process. God I still can't believe how much of a freaking idiot I was.

Jumping out of a window.

Genius move there Clarke.

"Ah, severe sprain." Raven states as she removes her hands. "Just need to RICE it and it should be fine in a few weeks at least. Maybe sooner if you rest it well enough." She nods her head to two people stood nearby who make their way towards us.

Removing Lexa's hand I turn and ask "Why are you using rice to help my ankle?"

A guffaw of laughter escapes Raven's lips as she doubles over laughing.

Turning to Lexa I give her a look to make her explain what the hell is going on. She has a sparkle of laughter in her stupid green eyes but lightly taps my nose before saying "RICE is an acronym for sprain treatment, it means 'rest, ice, compressions and elevate'. Raven just sometimes forgets that not everyone speaks medical talk."

Raising a hand to my head I rub my temples, I should have known that considering who my parents are. Mother Doctor and psychologist father, they'd be disappointed. More my Mom than Dad, she always wished I'd gone to med school instead. That's not the point right now. The point is I'm being lifted off the ground by two strangers.

"Calm down there Princess, this is Octavia and Lincoln." Lexa says, motioning to the people who have my arms over their shoulders. "They are going to take you to the recuperation room. I'll be there soon just have to put my baby away."

I groan in annoyance "Do you really have to come? You've done your bit, now leaaveeeee."

Raven snickered again as she stood up and began walking with us. "Oh yeah Blondie, I'm keeping you." She walked ahead of us, her brace not hindering her in the slightest, if anything she walked with more determination in each step. "Muscle damage, sometimes it heals over time, sometimes it doesn't, and clearly I was the half where it didn't."

"I'm sorry-" I start, feeling guilty over the fact that I must have been openly staring.

Raven just waved it off and smiled "Don't apologise Lexa's girl, calm yourself and go rest that foot of yours. I don't want to have to come and beat your ass with a softball bat for not listening to your doctor." Winking back at me she left for a different direction.

I started to smile before I realised.

"I'M NOT LEXA'S GIRL!"

Her echoing laughter sounded back to me as well as my two carriers' quiet snickers and I growled in annoyance. It was like being back in university. God, why didn't I just let myself be taken by the Risers?


End file.
